Cache 4
Rigbybestie1510 *under breath* Tonight, I'm going to cut his junk off... *6:22 Jaillox What was that, sweetie? *twins are asleep in Mistress's arms* D'awww... my widdel angels... *God, I feel so... dirty... *6:23 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... err... I said... I want a bunk bed... Uhh... not that I want us separated or anything... *under breath* Afterwards, I'm making him into sushi... *6:24 Jaillox He... pierced my breast with his finger... *has red circular cut on top of breast, visible to everyone* *I just noticed that... *it has started bleeding* *6:25 Rigbybestie1510 I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN!! I'LL KILL MYSELF, JUST TO KILL HIM IN THE AFTERLIFE!! HE'LL BE DOUBLE DEAD AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM! *pants heavily* *6:26 Jaillox No, you wouldn't dare... *grabs his tie* You wouldn't kill yourself just to kill him. What about your promise to never leave the twins again? And what about their PREGNANT mother? *6:26 Rigbybestie1510 I'd have someone revive me, dear... *6:27 Jaillox You certainly as hell are NOT going to kill yourself when you can easily kill him when you die naturally... *I couldn't stand to think of losing you, Wardy... *Even for one second... *snuggles with him* *6:30 Rigbybestie1510 I just gotta get him back again... just one more time... *6:31 Jaillox Ok, fine... *gets out reanimation ray* Knock yourself out. *gives Warden handgun* *WAIT *WAIT *WAIT *takes twins to their room, so they won't be disturbed* *comes back* Ok, now go. *I'll renaimate you after 30 minutes. Is that ok? *6:33 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... dear... I can't really kill myself... *chuckles nervously* *6:33 Jaillox Well, how else are you going to get Shitrape back? #GodISoundLikeATerribleMotherAndWifeForSayigTheseThings *6:34 Rigbybestie1510 Honey, you're going to have to suffocate me somehow... that's the only way so I won't... uh... be permanently damaged afterwards... *6:35 Jaillox Oh, god... I can't believe I'm doing this... lay down. *grabs pillow* *6:36 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog, I'm too much of a coward, I can't do this! *6:36 Jaillox *has sad look in eyes* See you in half an hour, sweetheart. *puts pillow on his face, smothering him to death* *6:37 Rigbybestie1510 Yep, I knew that was going to happen. *6:37 Jaillox *his arms flail, until they stop moving* Oh, god... *she cries into the pillow, looking at her temporarily dead husband* *Well, what to do for half an hour... *turns on TV* Hmm... I'll put it on the shopping channel... *6:38 Rigbybestie1510 STINGRAY! Where are you?! I'm really to fight you! Mano a... whateveryouareo! *6:39 Jaillox *cuts to Shitrape in the afterlife* my GOD, I look awful... *has hole in chest, face, and slightly lopsided neck* *hears Warden yelling* Oh, shit... *runs away, only to run in the direction that the Warden is walking* *6:39 Rigbybestie1510 *chuckles* Man, I fucked him up GOOD... *6:42 Jaillox *bumps into Warden* Oh, sorry, s- Oh, shit... *tries to run away, but Warden grabs his collar* LEMME GO! LEMME GO! *arms and legs are flailing frantically* Wait... how did you get here? Ha! The Mistress FINALLY murdered you! *I guess she couldn't stand her fat, ugly husband to be around any longer... *I guess that bitch couldn't stand you anymo- *gets punched by Warden* *(I Won't RP as Warden anymore past this) *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *6:46 Jaillox RIEGGS *PLZ COEM BAEK *Plz, Rig... It's been 13 minutes... *Rigbybestie1510 has joined the chat. *6:55 Jaillox UR BAEK *6:56 Rigbybestie1510 OMG, WHY WHY CRASH WHY Ty... uhh... man, this has gotten old... *6:56 Jaillox guess that bitch couldn't stand her fat, ugly husband anymo- *gets punched by Warden* (I Won't RP as Warden anymore past this) *Hey, What the hell, man?! *I'm just stating the facts! *6:58 Rigbybestie1510 Can you make another cache for me? I don't need much tho'... just from 6:21 down... *embarrassed* *6:58 Jaillox kk *6:59 Rigbybestie1510 SHE DIDN'T MURDER ME! I... uh... asked her to... temporarily... kill me... so I can get you back!